Vehicles such as pick-up trucks and similar vehicles usually have end gates at the rear of cargo areas wherein the end gates are capable of being removed from the vehicle without the use of tools. This feature is usually achieved by a post and cup type hinges, frequently referred to as trunion hinges. Trunion hinges have posts that fit within cups to allow the end gates to rotate between open and closed positions. Removal of the end gates from cargo areas is currently accomplished by notches in the sides of the cups with which pins having pairs of parallel flats are aligned when the end gates are in a removable position. The removable position is intermediate between open and closed positions of the end gates with respect to the cargo areas. This allows end gates to decouple from hinge posts when the flats on the posts and notches align resulting in a possibility that an open end gate could bounce to the removal angle and disengage from the hinges unintentionally, which is undesirable.